All I Want
by The Lady Mage
Summary: Voyager is having its first big Christmas party- complete with a Santa Claus! If Mezoti could have anything- anything at all she could ever wish for- what would it be? AU! Pure FLUFF for Seven and the Borglings! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I, literally, on the 21st, decided that I was going to write a Christmas-y fanfic. Never again... Thank you SO MUCH to Scifiromance for all her help and proof-reading and input! Could not have finished this monster in three days without you! I don't know how she puts up with me, really...**

 **Anyway, if you haven't already, make sure you check out her latest fanfic,** _Soft Focus_ **! It is HILARIOUS!**

 **This is a HUGE AU- partly in that Seven and Chakotay are already flirting around while the Borglings are still around. Personally, I can see what could be considered flirting way up to the beginning of season five..**

 **Obligatory Legalities: If I owned them, Sci and I would be making movies by now. Fo' real.**

 **~LM**

* * *

The log and river-rock lodge stood tall and proud- a rustic Christmas dream jutting out from the mountainside and covered in snow. Smoke from its main chimney curled lazily up into the air, mingling with the gentle snowfall that dusted the forest full of fir trees surrounding the area with a thick blanket of fluffy white. Bright cheerful fairy lights had been strung in swags across the blocked picture windows that made up the front wall, flanking the large river rock chimney that went from the building's foundation up above the gabled roof. Large holly wreathes with big red velvet bows hung from the french doors on either side of the chimney, inviting and quaint.

Inside the lodge was an open floorplan, with one long room flanked by giant river rock fireplaces, complete with roaring fires and holly swathed mantles. Beside the largest fireplace in the middle of the building, separating the grand room from the stairway to the open loft and the kitchen and restrooms in the back, stood a Christmas tree tall enough to nearly reach the beams holding the roof up. The tree itself was wrapped with silver and gold tinsel, and pocked with cheery red and green glass ornaments. A large golden replica of a Star Fleet standard issue com badge crowned the Christmas tree, compliments of Tom Paris, himself. The walls around the great room were hung with one hundred and fifty-two stockings, each with a crewmember's name embroidered on it and stuffed with all manner of confections mixed with pretty festive greenery. Tan suede couches and arm chairs were scattered around the room, sectioned into groups and arranged to allow for guests to easily flow and mingle. Red and green throw blankets and pillows brought a festive touch to the furniture, and bright red poinsettias graced every side and coffee table in the room.

In Tom Paris's own words, "It looks like Christmas threw up in here." He stood on top of one of the rustic driftwood barstools from the long bar in front of the kitchen, tying a piece of red ribbon around the heavy beam over the entryway between the two areas. Tied to the string was a small bouquet of mistletoe with holly berries. "And no Christmas party is complete without a little mistletoe."

"What is the significance of mistletoe?" Mezoti asked, standing beside Tom's barstool, watching the lieutenant put the finishing touches on the lodge for Voyager's first official Christmas party. Tom hopped down from the stool and pushed it back to the bar. "Mistletoe, my dear Mezoti," he began, returning to her side. "Is a tradition. When it is hung up overhead like this, anyone caught beneath it is supposed to share a kiss." He leaned down, playfully pecking a kiss on the little girl's head. When Naomi ran up to them, he pecked another kiss on her head, too, minding the three little horns adorning her forehead. The redhead giggled, grabbing Mezoti's hand and pulling her along up the staircase to explore the upstairs loft.

"That's an interesting tradition, Mister Paris." Neelix said cheerily from the kitchen, hovering over the myriad of pots and pans cooking on the double stove. The air around the kitchen swirled with the scent of cinnamon, peppermint, and fresh baked cookies. Several platters were lined along the countertop, full of sugar cookies in the shapes of Voyager, stars, and the odd Cube here and there, all iced to perfection by Seven and the Borglings that morning. "Am I to take it that you will be spending your evening in the entryway?"

The pilot laughed, walking up to the bar and snagging a cookie. "I don't think B'Elanna would care too much for that, Neelix."

Upstairs, the two little girls found the twins hiding behind a chaise lounge, each holding a handful of sugar cookies and a glass of milk. They looked up at the girls in surprise at having been found, but made no move to hide their bounty.

"Those cookies are for the party." Mezoti said, eyeing them curiously. "Seven will not be pleased that you took them."

Azan's eyes widened slightly. "Neelix gave them to us!"

Rebi nodded. "He told us to come up here and stay out of his kitchen before we rewired the refrigeration units for greater efficiency."

"For one as focused on the intricacies of food preparation as he is, he is opposed to increased efficiency in his work space." said Azan.

"Either way, I wouldn't let Seven catch you eating cookies before the party starts." Naomi said with a smile. "We wouldn't be quite so eager to inform her of this... transgression..."

Mezoti smirked. "If you would agree to share."

The twins scowled, sharing a look and likely a thought or two before giving each girl an equal portion of their pilfered snacks, and scarfing down the rest.

"Children?" Seven's voice sounded from below as she entered the holodeck.

Icheb followed her, pulling at the collar of his cream-coloured buttonup and the green and red argyle sweatervest over it. He still wasn't sure exactly why he needed the layers- the snow was holographic and not much colder than their cargo bay was on any given day- but Seven had seemed adamant that he and the younger children experience what Tom and the Captain had called a traditional Christmas holiday. At least, soon enough, he would not be alone in his misery.

Upstairs, the unfinished cookies and half-drunk glasses of milk were quickly stashed beneath a low coffee table, milk mustaches wiped away, and cookie crumbs hastily brushed from shirt-fronts. The flurry of movement was quick- nearly practiced- before the children quickly thudded down the staircase to see what their surrogate mother and, in Naomi's case, friend- wanted of them.

"Yes, Seven?" Mezoti asked, the first to reach Seven and Icheb. She took Seven's hand, slipping her small hand around the metal-meshed one curled around four little bag handles. When Seven gave her hand a gentle squeeze, the young girl beamed a smile up at her.

"The party should not begin for another three hours and forty-seven minutes," began the tall blonde, "But I will only have the next twenty-three minutes to assist you in changing your attire to match the occasion before I must return to Astrometrics." She gently disengaged Mezoti's hand from her own, and held out a bag to each child. She smiled at Naomi. "Your mother has sent your clothes as well, NaomiWildman."

The twins opened their bags as one, looking inside before turning their heads to meet eyes, each filled with an identically displeased look. Naomi squealed in delight, pulling an equally pleased but non-vocal Mezoti with her towards the giant bathrooms by the kitchen. "Come on, Mezoti!"

Icheb led the twins to the men's room. "Comply." he said at their hesitation. "If I am forced to wear this style of attire, then so shall you be." They scowled at him, but followed him into the bathroom none-the-less.

Seven stood outside the ladies' room, allowing the girls to change clothes independently, but hovering close enough to assist if needed.

Behind her, Neelix began to spoon some kind of fruit compote into a big crystal bowl. "Hello, Seven." he said in his usually cheery exuberance. "Would you like to taste test my perulia berry sauce? I'm going to use it in the sweet tarts for later."

"I do not require nutritional supplements at this time." she answered automatically, but then cracked a small smile. "Though, judging by smell alone, I would wager that it is delicious."

The Talaxian puffed up a bit in pride, a huge grin covering his face. "Why, thank you, Seven."

"Seven!" Tom greeted, coming in from the greatroom with an arm full of tangled lights and holly. "Are you ready to party?" He smirked playfully, setting his burden down on the counter across the hall from the ex-drone. "You're going to dress up like everyone else, aren't you?" he asked, beginning the arduous task of untangling the lights. "The ugly Christmas sweaters are half the fun!"

Seven nodded once. "Yes, Mister Paris, the children and I will be fully participating in tonight's celebrations."

"Glad to hear it."

Moments later, the men's room door opened, and the three young boys filed out. The twins were dressed similarly to Icheb, in khaki trousers and cream-coloured sweatervests over button-ups- Azan's button-up in red, and Rebi's in festive green. Both boys were pulling at their collars, and scratching where the sweatervests touched their throats. Icheb only smirked at them, his own sweater no longer bothering him. Seven appraised the twins, reaching out and drawing the boys nearer to her, straightening Azan's vest and buttoning the wrists of Rebi's button-up. Icheb took a discreet step back; Seven had already spent enough time tugging and tucking his own shirts to last a lifetime.

"Well, there are some handsome boys if I've ever seen some." commented Neelix. "Did you finish your cookies?"

Both boys' eyes widened, scrolling up to meet Seven's. One delicate silver eyebrow raised.

"Have you been sneaking confections?" she asked.

"Oh, Seven, I gave them both a couple of snacks." Neelix said with a wave of his hand. "What's a party without a little indulgence? I certainly didn't mean to get them into trouble."

Seven's eyebrow returned to its neutral position. "Very well, Mister Neelix." she said to him with a nod. Her attention turned back to the twins. "No more sweets until the party.

Understood?"

Azan dropped his eyes to the floor, toeing the knot in the wooden floorboard beneath him. Rebi nodded. "We will comply." Seven gave the two of them one of her more gentle smiles, lifting Azan's face with her human hand so that both boys were paying attention to her. "You may go outside and play now." The two boys both grinned broad happy smiles at her, then took off running to the french doors and their black duffel coats with matching tan fur lining. Seven called out after them, "Do not soil your clothing!" She only had to glance at Icheb and the older boy followed along after them, pulling his chocolate brown parka from its hook and slipping it on- not for warmth, but to appease his surrogate mother. Buttoned up, he slipped outside after the twins to see just what all this excitement over snow was all about.

Beside the blonde ex-drone, the ladies' room door cracked open, and Naomi stuck her head out. "Seven?"

"Yes?"

The small redhead reached a hand up and, using her little finger, beckoned the blonde woman to come closer. When Seven crouched down beside her, Naomi whispered, "We need help."

"Is something wrong?"

Naomi held out a pair of white tights. "We can't figure out the tights. I've never worn them before, and they don't work like pants."

Tom chuckled from where he stood, back firmly pointed in the direction of the door as he worked on his lights. "You have to bunch them up like socks before you pull them up your legs." he said. "That's how B'Elanna does it, anyway."

"Oh! Okay!" said Naomi, quickly pushing the door shut again to reattempt. Seven stood back up straight to wait.

Five minutes later, the bathroom door reopened, and the two little girls filed out, dressed in their new Christmas outfits. Sam had chosen a bright red velvet dress for Naomi, complete with a white satin ribbon around the waist tied in an oversized bow at her back and white fur trim around the cuffs and bottom hem. Beneath, she wore her white tights and a pair of shiny black maryjanes. Mezoti's dress was black velvet with an empire waist tied with a big glittery silver ribbon. Around the bottom hem was sequined with silver snowflakes, a thick snowstorn at the bottom that faded up to the waistline. Her tights were also white like Naomi's, but her shoes were simple silver ballet flats.

Mezoti walked up to Seven, holding out the glittery silver hairbow. "Will you assist me?" Seven took the bow from the little girl, and carefully swept a portion of her hair to the side before pinning the bow between Mezoti's ear and the crown of her hair on her left side. She smoothed the rest of the chestnut brown hair down evenly before giving her a ghost of a smile.

"My, my, look at these two beauties!" said Neelix over his cooling compote, stirring in a little cream and a dash of whatever spice he had handy.

"Aren't you cute." commented Tom, frowning at his tangled ball of lights.

"Seven?" Mezoti turned to look up at her surrogate mother. "Am I... Am I what one would consider.. adorable?"

The ex-drone gave her a small smile, smoothing her hand over the girl's hair once more, running her silver fingertips down the child's cheek to gently cup her chin. "Perfectly adorable." She pat the girl's head, then gently pushed the two towards the french doors and their matching black and white houndstooth peacoats. "Go play." she said, watching them put their coats on far more calmly than the boys had. "And don't forget- do not get dirty. If you have to have your clothing refreshed, you will miss part of the party later."

"Yes, Seven." the girls chorused, slipping out the door.

 **XXX**

Naomi and Mezoti stopped outside the door, their eyes sweeping across the new world opened up to them. The river rock patio they stood on ran the length of the lodge, and was dotted with little black wrought iron cafe tables and chairs, and long log benches. The snow had been swept- or more likely programmed- off of the patio. Just off of it, though, the snow was a good couple of feet thick, blanketing the long yard. Off to the right was a rack holding several sleds and a short hill to ride them down. To the left was a meandering path that lead to a large pond, frozen over, with a stand of ice skates and cubby holes for your shoes.

"What do you wanna do first?" Naomi asked, her eyes big and bright as she took in everything.

Mezoti, eyes equally alight, was the first to step forward, crossing the patio and testing her feet in the snow. The white fluff was fairly compacted, and her foot only sank an inch or so down under her light weight. Naomi stepped up beside her, leaning down and cupping her hands in the snow. She brought the mounded handful up for inspection, then tossed it up as high as she could. Both girls giggled as it floated down around them in their own personal flurry. In a heartbeat they were shoveling handfuls into the air, laughing for all they were worth.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Naomi laughed, pausing to catch her breath. Mezoti, though not out of breath, stopped, too. "Let's make a snowman! Mama says that she used to make snowmen when she was a little girl!"

"How do you construct a snowman?" asked the brunette, a slight scowl on her face. "Are they all male?"

"What? No." Naomi shook her head. "You make three big snowballs and stack them, and then we need a carrot for a nose and rocks for the eyes and mouth."

"Oh." replied the little girl, still not quite understanding. "Proceed."

Naomi stepped out into the snow and began cupping clumps of snow together to make the first ball. Soon, with the help of Mezoti's enhanced physiology, they had a large white base almost as big as they were. That done, they moved on to the second ball, spending more time getting it as perfectly round as possible. "So," Naomi began, helping Mezoti to lift the snowman's middle onto the base. "Have you asked her yet?"

Mezoti nearly lost her grip on the snowball. "What? I mean, no. No I have not."

"Well, why not?" asked the redhead, brushing the cool but not cold snow from her hands.

The little ex-drone toed the snow, her posture going from ramrod perfect to slouching. "Well... there has not been an appropriate time."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there has not been a time in which I have felt that asking such a question was appropriate." replied Mezoti. She scowled, clasping her hands in front of her belly. "I have been waiting for a time I feel she would be receptive to such a request."

Naomi stopped fretting over the snowman to turn to her friend. "But you want it, right?"

"Of course I want it, Naomi." The clasped hands morphed into crossed arms. "I really do, but I don't want to ask her and she say no."

The redhead frowned with a nod. Asking parents anything always came with the risk of the dreaded no. And Mezoti had more on the line than just asking for an extra cupcake with dinner. "You love Seven, though."

Mezoti scowled. "You love your mother, don't you?" She turned back to the snow, quickly rolling up a head for their snowman.

"Are you scared?"

"Borg do not get scared.. We need a carrot."

Naomi paused, watching her best friend shape a round head for their snowman. She wanted to ask more, but even she could tell when to drop the subject. With a sigh, she nodded, walking past Mezoti. "Well, we will have to _ask_ Neelix for a carrot. If we don't _ask_ him for one, we will never _know_ if we can have one..."

The brunette ex-drone watched her friend traipse up to the lodge with an eyebrow raised in perfect mimicry of her Seven. With a sigh of her own, and a shake of her head, the little girl quietly followed.

 **XXX**

On the Bridge, the collective attitude was decidedly festive. Everyone was looking forward to Voyager's first Christmas party, human and other alike. There hadn't been this much speculation and gossip in months on the ship as everyone wondered just what Tom, Harry, and the Captain had cooked up for the holodeck. Of course, as usual, the holodecks were both open spread out well over all shifts, so that everyone would have a chance to attend and no one would be left out.

"You're going to love it." Harry was saying to the two ensigns at the helm covering for Tom. "It's a huge old hunting lodge set in the mountains. Lots of snow and hot chocolate. And eggnog."

"Now, Harry," the Captain began playfully. "Don't ruin it for them. We will all get a chance to see it up close tonight."

Harry smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Captain, I must excuse myself." Tuvok said, his voice as stoic as ever. "I do not believe my presence at this function is necessary."

Kathryn stood up from her chair to turn to see him. "I beg to differ!" She began, rounding the steps and approaching his station. "What if we need our chief of security and he's already in bed? What if B'Elanna and Seven have a relapse and fight? What if Tom programmed man- eating lions or ferocious tigers or grizzly bears?"

"Oh my." said Chakotay with a chuckle.

"Captain, I highly doubt that Tom-"

"Now, Tuvok," Kathryn began again, her voice not so teasing this time as she switched her tone back into friend mode. "Don't make me make it an order..."

Vulcans do not show outward signs of emotion. Well, not beyond the errant eyebrow raise or a slight inclination of one's head, but over the years, Kathryn liked to think she had cracked the code with Tuvok. His eyes would go flat, it seemed, when he was especially annoyed, and the little crow's feet beginning around them would tighten just a fraction when he was angry. Right now, he was doing neither. The corners of his mouth were turned down a whisker's breadth.

"Why Tuvok, you can't tell me you aren't looking forward to this just a little bitty bit. I can see the expression on your face."

His Adam's apple bobbed for a heartbeat. "There is no expression on my face, Captain."

"Oh, Tuvok." Kathryn crossed her arms, one hand up, fingers drumming on her cheek. "I really must insist you come tonight, if only for a little while. It would be.. good for morale."

The tall Vulcan breathed out through his nose, careful not to flare his nostrils. "Very well, Captain."

"Wouldn't want you to miss Santa." Sam said cheerily at her station. She looked over to Chakotay, meeting his eyes with a smile. "Thanks for agreeing, Commander. I'm sure the children will enjoy it."

The commander returned her smile with a nod, crossing his legs at the knee in his chair. "Well, if it's for the kids, I'm happy to do it."

The Captain retook her seat beside her first officer. "You know, if you quit dying your hair you wouldn't have to wear the wig tonight under that red stocking cap." she teased with a dry chuckle.

Chakotay turned his head and squinted at her. "What are you laughing at, Miss Auburn #763?"

Harry whimpered in an attempt to hold in a laugh, quickly turning it into a cough as his face flushed crimson and all eyes turned to him. "Oh, darn, this old cough." he ground out, coughing again as his throat caught. "Really should have the Doctor check it out one of these, er, days.."

Kathryn raised one eyebrow in his direction before the entire bridge, save for Tuvok of course, burst into gales of laughter.

 **XXX**

"No, Neelix!" Naomi giggled, handing her godfather the leola root back. "I need a carrot! They're long and orange and skinny at the end." She followed the Talaxian back to the kitchen's enormous pantry, leaving Mezoti waiting by the countertop and all of its sweet bounty.

"Well, you let me know if you see one." the Talaxian said with a chuckle. "I don't believe I've ever come across one."

Mezoti watched with feigned interest, her stomach gone fluttery as she pondered what Naomi had implied. She had wrestled with this particular problem for several days now, though it had plagued her even longer. The little girl didn't think that her brothers had the same difficulties as she did, and it made her feel like an outsider in her own collective. Perhaps it was because they were boys, and boys just didn't think about things the same way as girls. Perhaps it was because they were also a little older. She was only eight. Azan and Rebi were ten, and never mentioned such things- when they chose to talk at all. Icheb certainly never brought such subjects up- not after what happened to him.

Neelix tried to hand Naomi another vegetable- one that was neither orange nor long nor skinny at one end. Naomi giggled again, shaking her head and putting the fruit back. The Talaxian, in full play mode, reached out and tickled the little redhead affectionately about the ribs, pulling a sharper laugh and a bright grin out of her.

Mezoti scowled. She supposed that what she was feeling could be considered jealousy, and she didn't like that. Naomi was her best friend- she shouldn't harbor bad feelings towards her. It was not Naomi's fault that she had so much, while the Borg children still had so little. Anything outside of the collective was vastly better than the inside, and that should be enough for her. The tiny ex-drone turned away from the happy scene playing out in front of her, reaching across the counter and pulling a discarded fork down into her hands. The metal bent in her enhanced hands like it was made of dough, easily allowing her to aggressively reshape it.

"This will do!" Naomi bounded over to her, holding out a long yellow parsnip. "Let's go!"

Outside, Naomi gently settled the snowman's parsnip nose in place with all the tender loving care the little half-Ktarian possessed. They had found some little smooth rocks near the edge of the patio where the snow didn't quite meet up to it, and had given the snowman two round-ish eyes, and a big smile. A handful of dried blonde pine needles from a fallen branch by the treeline had provided some hair for a mohawk down the back of the snowman's head. Two sticks jutted out the snowman's sides for arms- one turned up in a friendly wave.

"I think it looks like Neelix." the little redhead said happily, standing back to admire their work.

She looked over to Mezoti, frowning at the girl worrying the metal in her hands. "Are you okay?"

Mezoti put the piece of metal behind her back and forced a smile. "I'm fine. Have we completed this activity?"

Naomi eyed the snowman once more. "Yeah, I think he's done. What should we do now?"

"Hey!" Azan and Rebi shouted, running up to them at full speed. Icheb was not far behind them, jogging back from the pond.

"Hello." Naomi greeted them with her typical smile. "Where have you been?"

"At the pond." the twins answered in unison. "We were going to ice skate," said Rebi. "But we decided to make snowballs instead." finished Azan. "Would you like to engage us in a snowball fight?"

Naomi nodded, turning to smirk at Mezoti. "Me and Mezoti will kick your butts!"

"Have you been spending too much time around Tom Paris lately?" Icheb teased the little girl and her use of juvenile epithet. When the redhead blushed, he smirked.

"Come on!" said Azan with a big grin, turning and running back towards the treeline. Rebi ran after him, followed by Icheb and Naomi at a brisk jog.

Mezoti hung back, looking down at the metal piece in her hand. You couldn't call it a fork anymore as distorted and warped as it was. She glanced up at the snowman for a second or two, then reshaped the little metal piece before parting the mohawk of pine needles with her hands into strands of blonde hair. Carefully, she pushed the piece of metal into the snow over the snowman's left eye, completing her effigy. Finally, she then turned the snowman's waving hand back around behind its back in a familiar, ram-rod pose, and gave it a pat. "Bye, Seven." she whispered with a smile, jogging off after her best friend and her brothers.

 **XXX**

 **What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

 **~LM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The party was in full swing now, the greatroom filled with groups of mingling, smiling, happy, festively dressed crewman. Neelix, having changed into a bright red and green elf costume, was weaving in and around the crowd, with a tray laden down with chocolate fudge, little fruit tarts, and a mound of sugar cookies. Crewman Chell, in his nutcracker costume, had been making the same rounds with a large pitcher of eggnog and a matching one with spiced cider, refilling cups and gossiping loudly. It was still bright enough to be mid-afternoon outside of the lodge, but inside the lights were dimmed. The light in the room came from several hanging rustic chandeliers, and red plaid accent lamps scattered around various side tables around the room. It all seemed very cozy and intimate with the roaring fireplace and smiling faces. Tom, Harry, and the Captain had really outdone themselves.

Seven stood in the entryway watching, trying to keep from standing so strictly as she observed her crewmates. Just as the children had been dressed for the occasion, the tall blonde was suitably decked out in black leggings printed with glittery silver snowflakes beneath an over-sized white cable-knit sweater. A crimson red cami peaked out of the cowl neckline, and matching crimson red ballet flats adorned her feet. Without anything else to do with her hair, she'd left it down in soft curls around her shoulders. It felt strange to not be confined by her usual biosuit, but the sweater and cami were soft against her skin. She definitely wasn't ready to give up her day to day attire, but this sweater was not headed for the recycler anytime soon. Standing where she was, she could feel the warmth of the fireplace, and crossed her arms to snuggle a little deeper into her sweater.

Though she stood apart from the main throng of people, she wasn't alone or left out. People milled from the greatroom to the kitchen and bathrooms behind, and most paused to say a kind " _Hello!_ " or " _Merry Christmas, Seven!_ " A few of the women had stopped to comment on her choice of clothing- a few had even asked for the replicator pattern for her sweater.

A familiar giggle drew her attention. On the far side of the Christmas tree, Harry stood in his black slacks and maroon silk button-up, holding a big mug of spiced cider as he spoke to a giggling Tal Celes. The young astrometrics ensign was dressed in a red knee-length dress with fuzzy white trim and a black buckled belt around her waist. She nursed her own mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, leaning in to murmur conspiratorially. When Harry leaned in to listen to her, Tal stuck her finger in the melted marshmallows on the edge of her cup, and booped Harry's nose, leaving a sticky dot of confection on the tip of his nose. Harry blushed, but laughed, watching Tal walk off to check on a worried William Telfer who was having the Doctor, dressed smartly in a black tuxedo, check him for allergies to poinsettias.

Tom and B'Elanna were settled together in one of the over-sized suede chairs- Tom laid back and B'Elanna snuggled down sideways beside him with her legs thrown over his. Little Klingon warbirds and Bat'leths decorated the red, black, and white Christmas sweater she wore over her black skirt and calf-high black boots. Her free hand straightened the collar of the red plaid button up Tom wore under his red and white argyle sweater vest. Each held a steaming mug of fragrant spice cider, waiting for it to cool. Tom had one arm around B'Elanna, rubbing sweet circles on her back as they spoke to each other in soft voices, only looking up to say hi as crewmates walked by. B'Elanna leaned her head down onto his shoulder, smiling.

Chell slipped past her with his empty pitchers, the bells sewn onto his pointed slippers and the brim of his hat jingling. He paused his step, turning to give her a smile. "Those cookies the kids made were delicious, Seven!" His voice was friendly and light. "You guys really outdid yourselves."

She returned his smile with a half-quirk of her own and a little nod. "Thank you." she said politely, clasping her hands together in front of her belly. "I will be sure to let them know that you think so. The children will be pleased." With another smile and a nod, Chell sauntered back to the kitchen for another refill, leaving Seven to return to her people watching.

Towards the middle of the room, the Captain and Tuvok stood the center of attention. The Captain had changed into a long red gown with bell sleeves and an empire waistline. Her hair has been swept back up into a bright red clip, showing off her dangling jingle bell earrings. Tuvok was not quite as festive in his dress uniformm but the captain had at some point during the evening either convinced him or ordered him to don a green elf hat. The Vulcan officer had his normal stoic face on, standing next to his Captain with a mug of chocolate long gone cold he refused to drink from. Kathryn, on the other hand, spoke animatedly, enjoying her mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows nearly every bit as much as she enjoyed a good cup of coffee. No one had the heart to tell her she had marshmallow on her nose.

From her spot in the entryway, Seven could see outside through the french doors, and the children were sprinting back and forth across the snowy yard, pitching snowballs at one another and kicking up flurries. She could just barely hear them giggling and having fun in the snow. As much fun as they were having, she thought perhaps she should call them inside in thirteen minutes for something to eat. She was sure that they must be hungry by now, and if they didn't have dinner they couldn't eat any of their cookies before they were all gone. Still, she wasn't certain she wanted to interrupt their play. It wasn't every day that they were allowed to run about with such joyful abandon, and she almost didn't have the heart to cut short their treat.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear anyone walking up behind her until Chakotay's rich voice made her jump.

"There's a big smile." he said, stepping up beside her. When she jumped in surprise, he smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He held out one of the two mugs he was carrying to her. "Here- a peace offering."

Seven gave him a half smile, accepting the drink and looking down into the little mug. "What is it?" she asked, smelling the contents.

" _Champurrado._ " he answered, taking a sip of his own. "Try it- it's really good. It's chocolate and cinnamon." His smile grew when she tasted her drink, her eyes widening in surprise.

"It is." she said, taking a second sip. "This is very good."

"B'Elanna introduced it to me back during our Maquis days. I'd take this over _ponche_ any day." He followed her line of sight out to the children having a snowball fight, chuckling in amusement. "They're having a blast, aren't they."

"Yes." Her smiled widened as she looked back out to the children. "I am glad that they are enjoying themselves."

Chakotay nodded, his attention back to the blonde beside him. He took in the casual dress, the fit of her sweater and the flats on her feet. Without her usual heels, she was shorter than him, and he could see the top of her curly blonde head. "You look beautiful tonight." He said, eyes slightly widening at his bolder choice of words. ' _Way to come on strong, Chakotay.._ '

Seven's eyes flashed back to his, her cheeks tinting rose at his compliment. "Thank you." she said, taking in his own attire. The Commander had come to the party in black dress slacks and a hunter green button-up with black Aztec designs around the cuffs and lower half of his shirt, the top two buttons of which were left open. She gestured to the Aztec print. "Is that a traditional Christmas pattern?"

He could tell by her smirk that she was teasing. "Oh, no, I don't suppose it is." he answered, returning the expression, "But I like this shirt, and it seemed festive enough." He held his arms out, looking down at the designs on his shirt. "Does it pass inspection?"

Her smirk bloomed into a half-smile as she feigned deliberation. "I suppose that the color would be considered festive for this particular holiday." She barely scrunched her nose. "What is the significance of red and green as they pertain to the Christmas holiday?"

"I'm sure it has something to do with holly bushes or something like that. They stay red and green all winter."

"I see." Seven turned her attention back to the people enjoying themselves in the room. "There are many of these Christmas traditions that I find to be.. silly. Like Santa Claus."

He pretended to be offended. "Don't knock Santa Claus, Seven." he said with a chuckle. "You won't get anything for Christmas with that attitude." When she smiled, he returned it whole- heartedly. "At least, don't knock it until the kids have had their fill."

"Also," Seven continued. "Why do they bring a tree from outside, inside, and then decorate it? Why do they hang socks by the fireplace- isn't that a fire hazard? Why are elves toy-makers when in most mythologies they make people sick?" She shook her head with a smirk. "It is all just a bit silly, these traditions."

Chakotay glanced around them, his eyes sweeping up to the beam they stood under. "Well, I think there is at least one Christmas tradition that isn't silly. In fact, it should be practiced every year without fail."

"Oh? What tradition is that?" Seven asked him curiously.

The Commander steadied the hand she held her mug in, leaned in, and pecked a kiss on the corner of her mouth. He could just barely taste the chocolate from her lips. When he leaned back and met her widened eyes, he pointed to the beam above them. "Mistletoe." he said, glad that the blush he could feel warming his cheeks wasn't near as visible as the pink tint colouring Seven's now.

The blonde glanced demurely down to her feet before her blue eyes met his again from beneath thick black lashes. "I believe I may agree with you."

From inside the greatroom, several heads had been turned their way. Seeing Chakotay's bold move, a teasing chorus of, " _Ooooh!_ "s sounded out over the conversations in the room. Chakotay grinned sheepishly, using the hand still steadying Seven's cup to gently lead her with him farther into the hall and closer to the kitchens. She followed him easily, happy to be away from prying eyes. She moved her mug to her free hand, and he looped their fingers together.

At the counter, they set their mugs down. They were closer to the french doors now, and could easily hear the laughter of the children outside. The commander grinned, squeezing Seven's hand. "They're really whooping it up out there!" he chuckled. Seven smiled with a nod, following his line of sight. Icheb was being chased by the girls as Mezoti pelted him with snowballs. "See how much easier it gets?" he asked quietly. "It's like night and day seeing you five together now."

"It's not that it is easy..." Seven began thoughtfully. "But I do find that being their guardian is no longer quite as.. daunting a position as it was before." She thought back to when she had asked Chakotay to reassign the children to someone else, and was thankful that he had refused. It had taken time, but now she could little imagine not having the four of them around. "I.. enjoy my time with them."

"They're good kids." He watched Mezoti tackle one of the twins and rub snow in his face. "A little on the mischievous side... But what better to keep you on your toes? How are they all doing? I haven't had a chance to speak to any of them lately."

"They are well. Azan and Rebi have both recently shown an interest in particle physics. I mean to ask Lieutenant Tuvok if he would be willing to tutor them. Mezoti is very interested in art. She has poured through the ship's database. You should see the state of her alcove. There are so many drawing taped to it that you can't hardly see what's behind it. Icheb has discovered a viable cure for a disease that wiped out a star system in the beta quadrant a century ago."

"Too bad they didn't have him a century ago." commented Chakotay, picking up a piece of fruitcake and nibbling on it. Seven followed his example with a sugar cookie in the shape of Voyager. He noticed the slight frown on her face. "What is it?"

"There is one thing.." she began, glancing back up at the children playing. "Mezoti has been very.. clingy lately."

Chakotay mirrored her frown. "Zotti? Clingy? How so?"

"She has been frequently waking before the end of her regeneration cycle, and will not return unless I stand beside her and hold her hand until she interfaces. She won't hardly walk down the hallway without holding my hand, either. When we sit to do lessons, she tries to occupy my lap, and then pouts when I do not permit her." She took a sip of her drink. "If not for the lure of NaomiWildman, I am sure she would wish to accompany me to Astrometrics for my duty shifts."

"That's probably normal, Seven." said Chakotay, grabbing another hunk of fruitcake. "She's just coming into her humanity."

"Out of the four of them, it is Mezoti who has dove head first into humanity." Seven's lips quirked up into a proud smirk. "She hits the ground running, the Captain says. I like that particular saying. It suits her."

"See?" Chakotay smiled, resting a heavy, comforting hand, on the small of Seven's back. "She jumps head first into everything, and that's great. She's growing. But sometimes, it comes on too fast, and she needs to be small again. You ground her. She feels safe with you."

The french doors breezed open, allowing the five children to traipse back into the warmth of the lodge, each with pink cheeks and cherry noses. Five coats were tossed on the long bench before the kids made a beeline for the buffet where Seven and Chakotay stood. Azan and Rebi were in the lead, pouting like slighted kittens and shaking holographic snow out of their hair. Naomi and Mezoti were behind them, beaming like Cheshire cats. Icheb brought up the rear with a smirk of his own. Seven frowned, stepping up to the twins and pulling them near to her, reaching out to brush at the snow while checking them for injury.

"What is wrong?" she asked, full maternal mode. "Are you damaged?"

"No." the two chorused.

Mezoti and Naomi giggled. Mezoti rounded the boys, putting herself between them and Seven, hugging her waist around the soft white sweater. "I will tell you why they are moping."

Seven glanced at Chakotay, and back to the little girl, allowing her to stay as she was for the time being. Chakotay only smiled. If he wasn't worried, she would try not to be, either. "Go ahead, Mezoti."

The little brunette didn't loosen her grip on Seven's waist, but turned to meet Naomi's eyes past the twins. "We were all having a snowball fight." she began, "Naomi, myself, and Azan and Rebi. Icheb tried to be our referee."

"And was pelted myself for all my trouble." Icheb rolled his eyes, reaching out and snagging a cookie while Seven wasn't looking.

"The boys cheated." said Naomi, not dropping her grin as she came to also hug her arms around Seven's waist. "And they were using their interlink to talk to each other."

"So they had the upper hand, and could hear us trying to plan our next moves." continued Mezoti. "So Icheb came to rescue us."

"He hid behind the tree by their base," Naomi hopped on the balls of her feet in excitement. "And he made all the snow off of the branches fall down on them!"

"He shook the tree!" Mezoti said.

Seven turned her head to look at the oldest boy, her eyebrows drawn. "Icheb." The older boy nearly fumbled the cookie he was eating. "They are smaller than you."

Icheb frowned right back. "And the girls smaller still. I evened their playing field."

Chakotay, seeing where this was going, felt the need to gently break in, "Hey, boys will be boys. The twins are alright. It's just a little holographic snow."

"Don't be mad, Seven!" Naomi beseeched. "He was only helping us, and the twins are alright!" She turned to give them a frown over her shoulder. Mezoti mirrored her. "Aren't you?"

The twins ignored the girls, walking up to the plates of cookies and confections with eyes gleaming. Azan reached out for a piece of fudge; Rebi decided on a sweet tart.

"Oh, no, you don't." said Seven. "Not one of you has had a proper nutritional supplement. You may eat sweets after." All four Borg children began to complain, but one eyebrow raise from Seven cut them off. "I have prepared your supplements already." she said, "Sit down and I will go get them."

"Yes, Seven." the twins murmured, pulling out barstools and slumping into them. Icheb sighed, but followed suit, a deep frown on his face.

"I will assist." said Mezoti, pulling her arms back from Seven's waist, but keeping a firm grip on a handful of white sweater.

"There is no need." said Seven, gently untangling Mezoti's hand from her shirt. She gently lifted the girl under the arms, and set her on a barstool, then did the same to Naomi before moving back into the kitchen to retrieve the children's supplements.

As soon as she was out of sight around the corner, Chakotay held the tray of cookies out to the kids. "Hurry up before she sees you." he said, just loud enough for them to hear. Four grateful sets of eyes landed on him as the Borglings each quickly took a cookie. Naomi giggled, watching them. "Quickly now."

A moment later, Seven rounded the corner again with a tray in her hands. Six faces all tried their best not to look her way and be innocent at the same time. She frowned, slowing her pace as she examined the group. Chakotay was very interested in his mug of chocolate, nursing it like a tonic. Naomi and Mezoti were rolling an errant olive back and forth across the countertop. Azan and Rebi were shaking the rest of the holographic snow out of their hair before it could melt. Icheb seemed to be studying the wood grain of the bar. Seven cleared her throat, setting the tray down on the countertop as the children all eyed her guiltily. She set a tall glass of white nutritional supplement in front of each Borgling, and then a plate with a sandwich cut into fourths in front of Naomi that her mother had left for her. "Drink up, children." Seven said to her four, "And you may rejoin the festivities." Four little back slumped on their barstools. "Comply."

"Yes, Seven." said the four.

The blonde, satisfied for now, turned back to Chakotay, the two adults moving down the bar enough to speak without bothering the children.

Azan and Rebi full-on pouted, slouching and crossing their arms. Mizotti peered down at the white liquid in her glass with a look of barely contained disgust. Icheb's lip curled. Naomi watched them all with raised eyebrows. "Are they that bad?"

Mezoti pushed her glass over to Naomi with one finger. "Try it."

"They taste like cold Talaxian furfly guts." Azan said quietly so as not to be overheard by his guardian. Rebi nodded, "Left out on the counter for ten days."

The half-Ktarian looked down into the white nutritional supplement and leaned down to give it a sniff. It had no discernable smell. With a little gulp of nervousness, she bravely lifted Mezoti's glass, held her breath, and took a sip. "...Hey, this is good! It tastes like strawberries!"

The four Borglings immediately perked up. Azan and Rebi shared a confused expression. Icheb scowled in disbelief. Mezoti's eyes widened. Naomi pushed the little glass back over to her before turning to Seven and Chakotay a few feet away from her. "Hey, Seven? Can I have a nutritional supplement, too?"

That was enough to break the dam. The four Borglings lifted their glasses and tried their supplements. Four sets of eyes widened.

Down the bar, Chakotay scrunched his nose at Naomi. "You want one of those.. things, too, huh?"

Seven rolled her eyes at him with a smile. "I flavored them."

"Tastes like chocolate!" the twins said in unison, gulping down their supplements.

B'Elanna breezed into the kitchen from the hallway intent on refilling her glass of spiced cider. She gave Seven an amused smirk. "What happened to taste is irrelevant?"

"I have found that children," Seven began, watching the five kids eat, "Often require additional incentive."

"What flavor did you get, Icheb?" asked Naomi, digging into her sandwich.

The oldest boy lifted his glass up and took a sip. He immediately set it back down and made a face. "Yuck! Leola root!"

Seven blanched. "Explain! You should have vanilla." She was at his side in a heartbeat, taking his glass and sipping it herself. She sighed, handing it back to him with a raised eyebrow. "This _is_ vanilla, Icheb."

The teen snickered. "Yes, ma'am. My mistake."

B'Elanna and Chakotay laughed, Chakotay cutting his off as Seven returned to his side.

B'Elanna pat Icheb's back as she went back to the party, full glass of cider in one hand. "Good one, Itchy! Good one!"

"Itchy?" Naomi and Mezoti snickered together. The twins turned to their older brother and smirked. The eldest glared right back, effectively silencing any further use of B'Elanna's nickname for him.

"You need at least 14 people, Harry." Tom and Harry rounded the corner, coming down the hallway with their empty cups. "Only twelve people are on the ice at a time, and two of them are goalies, but you need the extras in case anyone gets knocked out."

"We aren't playing that hard, are we, Tom?" Harry asked, wiping marshmallow from the tip of his nose.

"No- don't wipe it off!" Tom laughed at his best friend. "If you leave the marshmallow, the other team might think you're thick and we can use that to our advantage!" Harry rolled his eyes as Tom laughed.

"What are you two up to?" asked Chakotay as the two men breezed into the kitchen.

Tom smiled at the kids, lifting a tray of chocolate chip cookies. He accidentally on purpose spilled a pile of them onto the table in front of the kids. "Oh no! Can't put them back on the tray now! Looks like you'll have to eat them, kids!"

"Tom Paris!" Seven raised an eyebrow at the blonde man.

He had the good sense to play dumb. "Just an accident, Seven. Wouldn't want to waste all these cookies, would we?" He grabbed one from the spilled pile and bit into it.

"Way to be subtle, Tom." Harry snickered, grabbing a pitcher of eggnog from the large refrigerator.

"Anyway," said Tom, swallowing his bite. "We are gonna get some teams together and play hockey on the lake out there. Wanna come?"

"Couldn't skate to save my life." Chakotay answered with a smirking smile. "You guys go on ahead."

"We're gonna ask around in a bit." said Harry, pouring himself some eggnog. "But we need to go to the lake and set up the goals."

"Can we go?" the twins asked in unison, perking up to see Seven's reaction. "Please?"

The blonde pretended to deliberate for a minute. "Yes, I suppose so." When both boys made to jump up, she stopped them with an eyebrow. "Finish your nutritional supplements first." The twins gulped down the last of their drinks before stampeding to the back door after Tom and Harry. After a quick tug of war on coats, they hurriedly yanked them on before peeling out to the french doors. "Walk! Don't run in the lodge!"

Beside her, Chakotay laughed, his voice rich and dimples showing. "They seemed excited."

Seven smiled at him before turning back to the remaining children trying to scarf down as many cookies as they could before she stopped them. "Once you've finished, go play." she said, taking the empty glasses to the sink. Holographic or not, there was no need to leave a mess.

 **XXX**

 **Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!  
~LM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A half hour later found the two little girls sitting off to one side of the huge rock chimney that split the view from the loft to the bottom floor in two as it continued on up through the lodge's roof. Both girls sat with their legs dangling off the loft platform, heads stuck between the ceder slats of the loft's railing. Their eyes were on the people milling about below- the crewman enjoying the holiday mingling. The boys were still off with Tom and Harry at the lake, setting up for a game of hockey later. Chakotay had talked Seven into going out onto the floor with him, and the two were currently standing in the same group as Kathryn and Tuvok, and now B'Elanna and the Doctor.

"Yeah, my mom says you're supposed to sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas." Naomi explained quietly, looking through the crowd for her mother. "And then it's over. It won't take long."

"Do they think we are five?" asked Mezoti, rolling her eyes.

"Mezoti... I _am_ five..."

"Oh yeah... I forgot." Both girls giggled, never taking their eyes from the people below.

As Mezoti watched, someone said something funny, and the group laughed. Even Seven smiled mirthfully, letting Chakotay keep his hand on her lower back. The little Borgling turned to her best friend beside her. "Do you see my Mama? Isn't she pretty? Do you think the Commander loves her?" she whispered so as not to be overheard by the people mingling behind them.

"The Commander?.. She isn't your mama yet." Naomi said softly, looking through the crowd for her own mother. "You haven't asked her yet."

Mezoti scowled at her best friend. "I will!"

"Then do it already."

"I can't just do it already!" hissed the Borgling. "..What if she says no?"

"Why would she say no? She's already your guardian."

"...I don't know."

Naomi turned to give her friend and incredulous stare. "You really think she would say no?"

"...I don't know." Mezoti grumbled, pulling her legs back up. As she did, her silver sparkly ballet flat caught on the edge of the loft floor, and fell off. She quickly leaned forward in time to see it come crashing down on a coffee table with a sharp plop, startling the group of ensigns sitting there. The Borgling turned to her best friend. "Be right back." Mezoti hopped up to her feet, smoothing her dress back down in place, and rushed down the steps. She wove her way through the throng of people to the table where her shoe had fallen. One of the lower decks ensigns handed it to her with a chuckle. "I apologize." she said, doing a quick curtsy before turning back towards the staircase.

A sound stopped her- quiet, and that should have been lost in the crowd, but was intimately familiar to her. She turned back around, her eyes searching through the throng until she saw Seven and Chakotay standing together in Kathryn's large group. Chakotay was laughing out loud, but Seven had just barely chuckled behind her hand- a soft, delicate sound of mirth. The little girl couldn't resist the pull, bounding over to the group, breaking through between B'Elanna and Tal, and not stopping until her face was pressed against Seven and her arms tight around the soft white sweater the blonde wore.

"Mezoti." Seven said, her free hand running over the chestnut hair.

"Hello again." Chakotay said to the child, her head having turned his way when she hugged her guardian. "Are you running from another snowball fight?"

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "No, Commander." she said quietly.

"Is she alright, Seven?" the Captain asked, looking at the little girl firmly attached to her pseudo daughter, and her pseudo daughter who looked as though this sort of thing happened all the time. She had never seen Seven so... maternal.

Seven gently lifted Mezoti's chin to look her in the eyes. "Are you damaged?"

"No, M-... My shoe fell, and I came downstairs to retrieve it." she answered, barely holding in her slip. "I heard you laugh."

"Mister Paris said something funny." murmured the blonde, running her metal-meshed fingers through Mezoti's hair again, smoothing it down.

"Yeah, for once." commented Chakotay, chuckling at the blonde man that has recently come back inside.

"Hey!" Tom groused, crossing his arms. "I'm a laugh riot, and you know it."

"Yes- especially in that get-up." said Ayala, eliciting another round of laughter at the blonde man's expense.

"Getting a little grabby there, Mezoti." B'Elanna reached out and tousled the brunette hair Seven had just smoothed over. She smirked at the blonde woman. "Better watch out, Seven, or you'll never be rid of them." she teased.

At her words, Mezoti froze, her body tensing up. She knew Seven could feel her, and her blonde guardian put a comforting arm around her back, resting her hand between Mezoti's shoulderblades. Seven gave B'Elanna a neutral look, eyes cold. "Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" Mezoti relaxed, letting go of Seven enough to move under her free arm and cuddle into her side, standing between her guardian and Chakotay.

"You look very pretty today, Mezoti." said the Captain, looking down at the Borgling curiously. "Did you choose your dress?"

"No." answered the young girl. "Seven did."

"Well, it is just beautiful." Kathryn smiled at the young girl before meeting Seven's eyes. "You did a good job, Seven." The blonde woman only nodded once in acknowledgement.

Sam walked up behind the Commander, gently tapping his shoulder and holding out a big bag to him. "Special delivery." she said, giving him a pleasant smile as he took the bag from her. He thanked her, tucking it under his arm, and she turned her attention to the little girl under Seven's. "Hello, Mezoti." she said. "You look pretty in your dress tonight. Have you seen Naomi?"

"Thank you, Ensign." returned the Borgling. She pointed up to the loft. "Naomi is upstairs."

"If you will excuse me.." Chakotay said to the group, gesturing to his bag and then walking off towards the staircase.

B'Elanna laughed, turning to the Captain. "You got Chakotay to dress up as Santa? Did you hold his replicator rations over his head?"

Kathryn chuckled. "No, no, Sam asked him and he agreed."

Sam smiled before going after Naomi. "He said he'd do it for the children. Isn't that sweet?"

"You're doing Santa for the kids?" Jenny Delaney chuckled. "That's so cute! I remember waiting in line to sit on Santa's lap when I was a little girl."

"Me, too." smiled the Captain. She turned her eyes back to Mezoti. "Of course, the children know it's all a big story, but it should be funny seeing your Commander dressed up like a jolly old man, shouldn't it?" The little girl smiled, leaning in closer to Seven, and nodded. "We can all have a picture taken with him. Won't that be a riot?"

"You should stand Tuvok up next to him." said Tom, smirking at the security officer. "With that hat and those ears, he looks just like an elf!"

Seven smiled as the others laughed, and looked down at her foster daughter, giving her a little squeeze before disentangling herself. "Go and find your brothers before Chakotay gets back, please."

Mezoti already missed the warmth of Seven's arm over her, but nodded and smiled. "Yes, Seven."

XXX

"Hey, look!" Tom drew the whole crowd's attention with his loud exclamation, pointing up at the top of the staircase where Chakotay stood, decked out in a red velvet Santa suit, complete with a white beard and red stocking cap. "Who wants their picture taken with Santa?" Beside him, the Doctor lifted his holo-imager. The room exploded in laughter, applause, and other sounds of mirth at Chakotay walked down the stairs and took his place at the rocking chair by the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Chakotay said loud enough to be heard over the din.

Tom poked his side. "You're supposed to say the thing.."

"What? Oh! Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" Chakotay laughed. " _Y Feliz Navidad, también!_ " Again, the crowd laughed. A few ensigns in the back whistled.

"Alright, kiddies, the line starts right here!" said Tom, catching the older man in the rocker by surprise and sitting in his lap. He grinned with two thumbs up, and the Doctor snapped his picture. "That's one for the Captain's Ready Room." he said, hopping up and clapping Chakotay on the shoulder. The Commander only laughed, playfully shoving him away.

Sam and Seven had rounded up the youngest four and put them in line just behind the Delaney sisters and B'Elanna and Tal who were cackling at Tom's antics. Mezoti held tight to Seven's hand while her foster mother and Naomi's mother spoke. The twins stood ahead of her with an irritated looking Icheb, likely having a conversation in their heads with the way their hands and eyes moved. Naomi stood beside her, watching the grown-ups take turns posing with Chakotay for the Doctor's camera.

"It will be a cute memory, anyway." Sam was saying, rubbing Naomi's back.

"Yes." agreed Seven, watching the line move forward.

"Seven!" Kathryn called from across the room. When the blonde looked her way, she gestured for her to come over.

Seven looked down at Mezoti with a smile. "I am being summoned." she said, taking back her hand. "I will return." And she breezed on through the crowd.

With Seven gone, Sam turned all her attention on Naomi, the two of them talking quietly together while Sam hugged her daughter. Naomi smiled and hugged her mother back. Mezoti tried not to watch, instead turning her attention to Azan as he was next in line.

The twins went one at a time, then had their picture taken together, jokingly asking for engine parts as they played along. Naomi went next, turning and smiling at her mother before she stepped up to Chakotay Claus. "Love you." she said.

Sam smiled at her. "Love you, too, Baby."

And then it was her turn, whether she liked it or not. Stepping up towards Chakotay, Mezoti looked back at Naomi standing with her mother again, Sam's arm wrapped protectively around the little redhead's shoulders. The little girl was telling her mother something Mezoti couldn't quite hear, her face animated. Sam looked down at her, listening intently, her eyes only for her daughter. The pit in Mezoti's stomach deepened. To her horror, she could feel her eyes beginning to burn as though she may cry. Before she could turn and walk off, she was being lifted by a gentle pair of hands, and set in the fake Santa's lap. "No..."

"Hey, Mezotti." She easily recognized Chakotay's voice, and turned to meet his eyes. His expression changed to one of concern- visible even through the face beard- as he took in her shining eyes. "What's the matter, _pequeña_?" he asked quietly so the others couldn't hear them. "What's bothering you?"

She shook her head, pursing her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes again found Naomi and Sam through the crowd, and the little bubble of jealousy inside her flared. Flushing pink, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as another teardrop rolled down her face. "I.."

"Come on, Zotti." Chakotay said, gently turning the little girl's face back to him. "What's the matter?"

"I- I.."

"Don't you know what you want for Christmas, Mezoti?" Tom's voice came from behind them, jovial and light, and well-intended to help what he thought was a nervous child to speak. Instead, it drew across her chest like it had physically struck her.

"I want _Seven_!" Mezoti said, her voice quietened by her will to keep her tears reigned in. Despite her mental commands to her cortical node, they continued to fall with gaining speed. "I don't want the Captain to find my birth parents- I want Seven to be my mama!" Her little hands clutched into Chakotay's red Santa top as she lost control of the things coming out of her mouth, her voice desperate. "I want Seven to adopt me, and I want to live here with her on Voyager forever! I want to call her _Mama_ like Naomi calls her's Mama! I want her to hug me and kiss me and tell me things the way Naomi's mama tells her!" She could see her best friend was now looking at her, her eyes questioning and expression concerned. "I want her to take care of me forever because I love her! I want her to tell the Captain that my birth parents are irrelevant and I can stay here with her! I don't remember my birth parents and I don't want them to ever find me because I don't belong to them anymore- I belong to Seven! Please don't send me away, Chakotay! Please!"

"Hey, _pequeña_ , calm down." Chakotay said, his voice gentle. His words sobered the little girl, who realized what she had just admitted, and she was off his lap before he could tighten his hands on her. "Zotti, wait!" But the little girl was halfway up the stairs, running without looking back, Naomi hot on her tail.

Seven had been standing back with the twins once their turn was over when she heard Mezoti's voice grind out a " _Chakotay, please!_ " Her head snapped over to see her foster daughter sprinting up the stairs. It didn't take her advanced eyesight to tell that the little girl was crying. "Mezoti!" she called out, worried, quickly weaving her way towards the stairs. The large number of crewmates, though not having heard what the child had said, had seen her upset, and parted for Seven to follow her.

Chakotay was already up, heading for the steps, his Santa shirt pulled over his head and tossed on the rocking chair. He grabbed Seven's arm as she slid past him, pulling her to his pace. "Wait for me." he said, quickly following her upstairs. Once alone, and away from prying eyes, he turned her around to look at him.

"Let me go." she said, gently trying to shake his hand off. "I have to go find Mezoti."

"I know- and we're going to." he answered, ripping the fake beard off and tossing it over the railing. He took both of her hands in his. "Look, when she was sitting on my lap, she told me-"

"Told you what?"

He could feel the tension rolling off the ex-drone in waves. "She was about to cry when she got to me, and I asked her what was wrong. She said she wants to stay with you, Seven. She said she doesn't want to leave you or Voyager- she wants you to adopt her."

Seven's eyes were wide with surprise. "She wants me to adopt her?" She shook her head in disbelief. "No- why would she want me to-"

"Because she loves you, Seven." Chakotay said quietly but seriously. "You said she's been clingy, and I thought it was just her growing, but now I wonder if she thinks she's going to be taken away."

Still in disbelief, Seven again shook her head. "The odds of us finding her biological parents is infinitesimal. She-"

"She wants stability." said the commander. "I know you love those kids, Seven, and you know they love you. Zotti, I think, just wants to make it permanent." He released one hand to tuck her hair back behind her ears. "I didn't want you to go in there empty-handed or for her to blind-side you."

"Thank you." Seven said, gently tugging him along behind her to the hallway of guest rooms at the far end of the loft. The last door on the right was the only one with a light shining from beneath it, giving the young ex-drone's location away. Seven knocked twice, two sharp raps, before turning the handle on the rustic wood door, and pushing it open.

Naomi and Mezoti were curled together on the four poster bed, Naomi letting Mezoti cry on her shoulder. The little Borgling was wrapped around Naomi, great sobs wracking her frame. The redhead pat her back comfortingly, but looked relieved to see Seven and Chakotay. "Seven, Commander." she said, her voice strained with how tightly Mezoti clung to her.

"Hey." Chakotay said, closing the door behind them and rounding the bed. Seven walked to the other side, and together they gently separated the two girls. Chakotay brushed Naomi's dress off, setting her on her feet by the bed. "You're a good friend, Naomi." he said to her with a proud smile. "Anyone would be lucky to be able to call you that." He gently scooted her towards the door. "How about you go and rejoin the party while Seven and I talk to Mezoti, okay?"

Naomi was torn between wanting to help, and wanting to let Seven help. After a second, she decided to let the grownups handle it, and nodded. "Yes, Commander. Mezoti?" She worried her lip for a second, watching the sobbing brunette, "I'll be downstairs when you feel better, okay?" She didn't wait for her friend to answer before she slipped out.

Alone, Seven opened her arms, and Mezoti launched herself into them, her arms around Seven's shoulders, legs around Seven's waist, and her face burrowed in the soft cornsilk blonde hair. Seven sat on the edge of the bed with the little girl, rubbing one hand up and down Mezoti's back and using the other to cradle the back of the little girl's head. She let her continue crying for a minute, watching Chakotay sit in the chair beside the bed, his presence calming in his own way. "Mezoti." she said softly. The little girl quietened, but her body still shook with every sob. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I.." The child coughed, "I.."

"Tell her what you told me, Zotti." Chakotay said, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Mezoti sat up, moving her face back to meet Seven's azure blue eyes with her own. "I want to stay with you."

Seven half-smiled, "You _are_ with me, Mezoti."

"I mean I want to stay with you.. _forever_." The little girl looked down, playing with the cowl neck of Seven's sweater. "I want the Captain to stop looking for my biological parents. I want you to be my mother."

"Mezoti-"

Mezoti met Seven's eyes again. "I love you, and I'd be a good daughter. I'm smart and I can paint very well, and I could learn how to work in Astrometrics to help you."

"You _are_ a very good daughter." Seven said, watching the emotions flit across the eight year old's face. Fear, anxiety, love, hope, fear, anxiety, love, hope. She hoped they were better hidden on her own face. Just when she thought she had a handle on the precocious little girl in her lap, she would turn around and throw her for another loop. "And I am proud of you and all you have accomplished." She was rewarded with a teary smile. "You're unbelievably smart- even for a former drone, and you create brilliant masterpieces of art." She reached up and wiped the tears from the little girl's face. "The Cargo Bay is so much brighter with your art decorating it... Is this what has been bothering you these past weeks? Why you can't seem to be close enough to me? Is it because you think that I am going to discard you?"

Mezoti looked down, unable to meet Seven's eyes. After a few seconds she nodded. "You saved us.. On the cube.. And you brought us back here with you.." She paused to sniffle, reaching up and knotting her hands in the soft white cowl neck. "And I thought we were going to stay here.. With you.. Forever-"

"Mezoti-"

"And then we found the Brunali."

Seven held back her wince, her eyes flicking up to meet Chakotay's. His face was sobered, the lines a little tighter than normal around his mouth, but his eyes were open- soft and encouraging. "Zotti, just because Icheb's parents.." She had to pause- a brief flash of nausea at the thought of the Brunali and what they had done to the poor boy coursing through her. She had been within minutes of losing Icheb forever, and only because his biological parents had been bold enough to reattempt their heinous plan while she was still within range of them. Her stomach still rolled at the thought of what would have happened to him if they had only been another day away.

Three soft knocks came at the door, drawing their attention. Chakotay spoke, "Yeah?"

Neelix's voice rang through the holographic wood. "Is everything okay? Harry said that Mezoti was crying."

"We're fine, Mr. Neelix." Seven said loud enough to be heard.

"I just wanted to check on the little mite-"

"We've got her, Neelix." said Chakotay.

"As ship morale officer, I-"

Chakotay grinned briefly, rolling his eyes. "It's okay, Neelix. I think we have this handled. Thank you for your help."

"Oh, er, well, alright then."

At the sound of his retreating footsteps, the Commander turned his attention back on the little girl. "We aren't going to send you away with people who would not care for you." Chakotay said quietly. "We don't abandon little girls."

"Just little boys?" asked the Borgling.

"Mezoti," Seven began, "I would not let you go with anyone that would hurt you."

"But we didn't think that Icheb's parents would hurt him." the girl said somberly. "I don't want you to find my biological parents. Please? I don't remember them- I remember you."

"If you saw them, you might-" Chakotay began.

"I was just an infant when I was assimilated." Mezoti cut him off. "I don't have any memories before the maturation chamber. All I remember is the cube, and then Seven coming to save us."

Seven tucked Mezoti's hair behind her ears. "It is unlikely that we will have to face this issue. Your parents are-"

"I hope they are Borg." said the girl, drawing a sharp gasp from Seven. She looked up, unflinchingly meeting Seven's surprised eyes. "So that they can never find me and I can stay with you. I don't want them! I don't need them! I want you! I want you to keep me. Please, Seven? You could adopt me and I would be your's forever."

The blonde met Chakotay's eyes again, feeling more than a little baffled. "I wish I could have reassured you before it came to all this." she began, wiping away the fresh wave of tears spilling down Mezoti's pale cheeks, and trying to hold in the ones she could feel prickling behind her own eyes. "If it is this extra stability you require.. Then I will strive to be the mother that you need."

Mezoti's face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree in the greatroom. "So you will keep me? I will be your daughter? You will be my mother?"

Seven couldn't stop herself smiling back. "I will speak to the Captain. We will adapt."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Mezoti's eyes dropped shyly, her fingers twisting in the sweater material. "Can.. Can I call you Mama?"

"You may refer to me as Mama. In private. For the time being."

Chakotay smiled, watching them. "Until the Captain adapts."

Another sharp knock came at the door, and Kathryn stuck her head inside. "Is everything okay in here?" she asked, looking from her first officer to the two ex-drones on the bed. "Is Mezoti alright?"

"I'm heaps better now." Mezoti said, leaning into her Mama again and hugging her tightly and burrowing her face against Seven's neck. "Thank you for asking, Captain."

"We're all sorted?" Kathryn asked with a smile, opening the door all the way and stepping inside. "Naomi is worried about you." she continued, clasping her hands in front of her belly. She turned to Chakotay. "Chell has taken over your duties as Santa Claus." She smirked. "A blue Santa Claus."

"Only in the Delta Quadrant." said Chakotay. "We're just about finished up here, Captain. We should be downstairs soon."

"Alright, then." Kathryn began to pull the door shut again. "Tom and Harry have rounded up enough people to start that hockey game down by the pond. It should be interesting. If you hurry, you won't miss the face off." The door shut after her with a soft click.

"We don't want to miss the hockey game." Chakotay said, reaching out and patting Mezoti's back. "If B'Elanna and Tal are anything to go by, neither of those guys can skate, either."

The little girl twisted around to see him, a smirk playing at her lips. "If they can't ice skate, how are they expecting to participate in a sport held on ice?"

"Perhaps that is why the Captain is so eager to watch." commented Seven, smoothing her hand over the small girl's hair. She gently extracted her daughter from her lap, helping her to stand up straight, and brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. "Do you feel ready to rejoin the party?"

Mezoti nodded. "Yes... Mama." She watched Seven gracefully stand from the bed, and took the blonde's offered hand. "Can we watch Tom and Harry attempt to play their game?"

"Sure." answered the commander, standing and giving her a pat on the head. "Lead on."

The loft was empty when they emerged from the little guest room, but there were still quite a few people in the greatroom below. As the three walked down the staircase, they could see that Chell had indeed taken up Chakotay's role as Santa Claus, sitting festively in the rocking chair and taking pictures with the laughing crew. He saw them as they walked past, and waved at Mezoti.

"Well, you don't see that every day." snickered Chakotay, watching the Delaney sisters take up position on either side of the blue Santa for a picture.

"Come on." Mezoti pulled on her peacoat beside the french doors. "Before we miss it!"

"We're coming." said the Commander, holding the door for the girls and following them outside. His pace across the river rock patio must have been too slow for the little girl, and she took his hand to pull him along at her much swifter speed. When he quickened, following them down the arbor-lined pathway, she dropped her hold.

"Come on, Mezoti!" Azan and Rebi gestured for her to join them on the edge of the frozen lake. Icheb and Naomi stood with them, watching Lieutenant Ayala and two gamma shift engineering ensigns skate circles around Tom and Harry.

With a playful smile, Mezoti pulled Chakotay's hand back into her own as they came to the last arbor along the pathway. The little girl pulled Seven's hand over across her chest, and linked it with Chakotay's. Once they were securely linked, she ducked below them, and sprinted off to join her brothers and best friend.

Seven and Chakotay paused under the arbor, glancing down at their linked hands, and then meeting each other's eyes. Seven was the first to speak. "Thank you." she said softly, turning briefly to look after Mezoti. "For helping her. Us."

"Happy to help." he returned. "She's a good kid. I'm glad that she's happy." He took her other hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the metal mesh of her left hand. "I'm glad that her being happy makes you happy." He mentally cursed his sudden nervousness.

"Is this.." The blonde glanced out at the lake and people, "..hockey a Christmas tradition as well?"

"Not really." he answered. "You already know my favorite Christmas tradition."

The corners of her lips turned up, the demure expression coming over her face again. "I do." she said. "Computer, place one sprig of mistletoe on this arbor." When the small bit of greenery came into existence above their heads, she let him pull her body against his, and press his lips to her's.

Mezoti, watching over her shoulder, smiled.

 **XXX**

 **The End**

 **XXX**

 **As much of a challenge as this was, it was really fun to write! I hope it was just as much fun to read! Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **Love it ? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

 **~LM**


End file.
